


Precious Park

by Brim



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, also a tiny bit of lucisan, its a stepping stone to a more positive relationship, its not really meant as slash but can be taken as pre-slash? I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brim/pseuds/Brim
Summary: Lucio has lived a long life as the divine Speaker but he still had many things to learn about the skydwellers and their ways.





	Precious Park

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: no beta and as much as I edit some things slip, so if theres any mistakes or typos, I deeply apologize
> 
> disclaimer 2: its fluff but warning that the first scene might be a bit? intense, because it recalls the opening of paradise lost and how lucifer was ambushed as a nightmare sequence

 

_First he felt a sharp pain to his side. It quickly spread to the entirety of his body and the agony was so unbearable that he couldn’t breathe. He crumbled to the floor, but quickly managed to compose himself and stood up to fight._

_The next strike severed his wings and he was severely weakened. Regardless, he couldn’t and refused to give up. After all, he had to protect the cradle…_

_His struggle continued for far longer that he expected to last and far longer than the black-clad figure anticipated. The attacker passed the point of amusement and grew annoyed._

_With one, swift slash Lucifer’s suffering ended._

_Beautiful, white feathers were stained deep red. No matter how much Sandalphon tried to wipe the stains, they didn’t come off. No matter how much he called out, he wasn’t heard._

 

   Sandalphon awakened with a start. He felt nauseous and his eyes were burning. His dream was another one of Lucifer’s memories, this time one of his last ones. His breathing was labored, deep breathes and swift exhales, like a man who was just saved from drowning. Sandalphon tried to get up but his hands were shaking too much so he just gave up.

    He spent the rest of the night, lying in his bed, paralyzed by the phantom pain he experienced in his nightmare.

_“Wait for me, Lucifer. One day I will fulfill my promise and then I can join you…”_

…

 

    Some time passed since the confrontation at Etemenanki which ended with the defeat of the fallen angels and their King. The Primarchs were retiring or in the process of. The idea of living a peaceful life as a skydweller seemed daunting but everyone was eager and excited at the idea of what their new life would be.  

    Lucilius and Belial disappeared without a trace after the battle was over. Sandalphon had little doubt that was the last of them but…

 _“We can defeat him again. Any time. As many times as necessary.”_ No matter what Lucilius’ plans were, _they_ , him and the crew, were going to stop him no matter what.

   As for Sandalphon – he decided to stay with the crew for a bit longer before joining Lucifer. Since then his days were peaceful and bright. It almost felt like the things he endured in his past weren’t even real, but just a distant nightmare. The feeling of having a heavy pressure on his shoulder disappeared and on some days he felt so happy that he his steps were light, as if he could skip instead of walk and sing along with the crew.

    Sometimes, when alone, late at night, he wished that Lucifer could experience this tranquility as well. On those nights, he felt there was a lump in his throat and that his head was about to split, spilling out all of its content but during those times, the crew with their kind eyes and reassuring words helped him piece himself back together. There was still much he had to work on but…

     He was thankful. He was eternally thankful and glad to be accepted by them. That they stuck with him despite everything. As part of his gratitude, whenever they could join him, Sandalphon always made them the best morning coffee he could.

   However, one morning he was unpleasantly surprised in the kitchen.

“Ah, good morning. I was waiting for you.” Lucio was seated by the kitchen table. He beamed a smile upon seeing him and Sandalphon scowled. It was far too early in the morning to deal with Lucifer’s cursed doppelganger.

“That’s too bad, I have somewhere else to go.” Sandalphon turned on his heels to leave.

“Wait! Please wait, Sandalphon!” Lucio called after him. He stood up so fast that he almost knocked over the chair he was sitting on.

_Sandalphon._

Sandalphon stopped himself, one foot already at the doorway and closed his eyes. He clenched his fists and he felt a dull pain spread in his chest. One more step and he would leave and never come back but…He inhaled, steeling himself as he tried to do the flattest tone possible.

“Why should I?” He didn’t turn to face him.

“Because I… made coffee for you.” Lucio started cautiously. He moved to stand beside the table, pushing his chair in carefully so that it doesn’t scratch the old wooden floor or make any noise. Sandalphon didn’t move back inside but his interest was piqued. Was it reasonable to suspect this was a trap?

“It would be a shame to let it go to waste.” Lucio urged with a gentle tone.

“Indeed it would.” He turned his head and glared back at him. Lucio didn’t seem to mind it and went towards the counter to get the pot. Sandalphon debated with himself heavily whether he should indulge him or run back to his room and lock himself for the rest of the day.

     Sandalphon sighed in defeat. He decided to stay.

“Do share what possessed a recluse like you in here?” He inquired when he sat down, while Lucio fiddled with the coffee cups. “And don’t you dare put any sugar in mine.”

“I would never.” Lucio answered. He finished picking out the cups and poured the dark liquid in. He set them on the tray and carried it over to the tiny kitchen table.

“The captain and Lyria were very worried about how we…get along.” He put one cup in front of Sandalphon and one cup on the opposite side of the table.  

    Sandalphon snorted. That was a very diplomatic statement – Sandalphon’s animosity towards him was something hard to miss. Ever after their very first meeting, things haven’t been going well.

_“You! How dare you! Why are you wearing his face?!”_

_“What is wrong with my face?”_

It became an unofficial policy not to keep them close to each other. Lucio ran different errands with the crew and their chore shifts didn’t overlap so there was minimum contact between them. No doubt it was foresight from the captain.

“They told me about your love for coffee and I thought that I could use this opportunity to talk to you.” Lucio sat down and smiled again.     

   The fact that they told him about Sandalphon and his love for coffee as a way to get them to get along was drastic change in the game plan.

 _“He’s probably doing something to them…”_ Sandalphon concluded, but never voiced his concerns about Lucifer’s doppelganger to the crew. The rest didn’t find anything odd about Lucio or his entire persona, so Sandalphon decided to conduct his own investigation before bringing it up to the crew.

“What’s the blend?” Sandalphon brought the cup to his mouth, inhaling the pleasant aroma. Lucio’s smile turned nervous.

“Regrettably, I don’t know. Lyria and the captain were gracious enough to lend me a bag of beans to make it.” Sandalphon was impressed. The aroma was pleasantly familiar and Lucio hadn’t burnt the beans. That was quite an impressive feat for a newbie.

   Lucio was much like himself in certain regardless – although for completely different reasons, Lucio also avoided socializing with others. But unlike him, Lucio treated others with a type of childishly innocent carelessness. Sandalphon failed to see how an actor, or so he claimed, could be so absolutely tactless and clueless when it came to dealing with others.

“The weather is nice today…I wish I could go for a flight.” Lucio brought his own cup to his mouth as well, inhaling the pleasant aroma of the beverage as well. It was his first time making coffee and his first time drinking it.

“Well, I guess Rackam could let you fly the ship if he hasn’t completely lost his mind or something.” Sandalphon commented back.

    He stopped delaying it any longer and took a sip of Lucio’s coffee. Lucio did so as well.

.

.

.

    There was something very wrong about it.

 _What is the meaning of this?_ Sandalphon felt like his heart was pounding.

“Do you like it?” Lucio looked at him worried when Sandalphon grimaced. Sandalphon put his cup down and tried to compose himself.

“H-how much did you use?”

“All of it.”

“All of it?!” He gasped. His attempts to stay calm and composed weren’t working. “You used the entire bag?”

“Wasn’t there a skydweller saying about that? Ah, it was _the more the merrier_.” Lucio looked satisfied with himself and his culinary innovation. Sandalphon glared at him.

“That’s for people. Not for coffee!” He raised his voice at Lucio and Lucio almost jumped. Furthermore, Sandalphon wasn’t certain he agreed with that phrase.

  His eyes landed on Lucio’s cup and he realized that it was empty.

“Did …did you down it in one go?”

“Yes. It was good, but I’m not sure if this beverage is for me.” Lucio tried to smile again but it was quite obvious he was faking the reaction.

   Sandalphon stood up and rushed over to the counter to look at the damage. Lucio followed him, peeking over his shoulder with a worried face while Sandalphon rummaged.

“Have I upset you?”

    Sandalphon ignored him. He managed to find the discarded coffee bag and his anger almost overcame him in white rage, but it quickly shimmered down to cold fury. Just as he had suspected…

“You…you did many terrible things.” Sandalphon started with a carefully leveled tone. Lucio blinked and took a few steps back.

“You…you are saying that, I have brought discord…?” Lucio looked downwards towards the floor, his expression a mixture of guilt and sorrow.

“You’ve endangered the crew and its inhabitants.” Sandalphon turned, scowling. It was the intimidating aura and visage of a merciless Supreme Primarch.

“So my deeds are indeed terrible? My Master will be very disappointed in me…” All Lucio wanted to do was have a peaceful and pleasant relationship between fellow crew-members but in the end all his actions did was make it worse.

“Your master is the least of your worries! Do you have any idea what you’ve done?!” Sandalphon raised his voice. He tried to restrain himself and keep calm, but anger was a strong emotion and it made him do some very bad, unforgivable things in the past. “You’re wasting Lucifer’s coffee!”

“I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, you better be. Endangering the Singularity and the crew is one thing but wasting Lucifer’s blend is unforgivable!”

   Lucio blinked in confusion. Weren’t the Supreme Primarch’s priorities a bit backwards? He opened his mouth to interject but shut it again, in hopes of not igniting Sandalphon’s anger again. It took a few more minutes of Sandalphon rummaging through the counters and then inspecting the coffee pot before calming down and sighing in defeat.

“It’s hopeless…” He didn’t know how Lucio even managed to use up an entire coffee bag in a batch. Sandalphon never changed the amount him and Lucifer figured out during their researcher all those years ago, yet Lucio managed to go a step above and beyond that.

    Just who was Lucio?

“So the beverage is undrinkable?” Lucio had been completely still while Sandalphon investigated. He had been mulling over his failure and disorder he had caused. As the perfect Speaker and divine messenger, his actions were unbefitting of him and his ~~former~~ status so he felt deeply ashamed.

“Yeah, this is undrinkable. It would make any skydweller feel sick because the dose is too much.” Even as a primal, Sandalphon was starting to feel a bit dizzy. He moved back to the table and sat down on the chair, lightheaded.

“That is very …misfortune. I deeply apologize.” Lucio continued brooding over the subject a thousand times more. His expression was sad, almost sorrowful and Sandalphon wanted to snap at him but he didn’t know if he should do that with a person who looks so genuinely remorseful.

    Sandalphon grit his teeth.

“Do you…want to learn how to make proper coffee?”

   Lucio looked up to him, his expression quickly switching from sad to surprise to hopeful. Sandalphon could swear that even his tiny wings fluttered.

“I would love to!” He beamed a smile again and walked back to the table to listen to his new teacher.

“W-well, first off…the batches.” Sandalphon was briefly surprised by the sudden change of mood and his eagerness.

_I always wondered why he was so fixated on coffee…Maybe Lucifer realize its importance with how much it can connects people…_

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much for reading! I deeply appreciate your feedback 
> 
> I uh, wanted to write something positive between the two as a stepping stone to a better relationship/getting along (despite their...differences) so here we are
> 
> slightly rushed,
> 
> the starting scene was kind of intense but I wanted to showcase how far sandy has gone (and how much more he has to go)
> 
> and lucio is lucio.   
> he made sandys heart go doki doki


End file.
